


猎艳

by ATYPIA



Category: kpl, 尾言 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPIA/pseuds/ATYPIA
Summary: ooc 就是个419后发现对方是自己朋友/同学小妈的狗血车 车速不快 是的后续还有篇海言 随缘出锅
Kudos: 3





	猎艳

酒吧猎艳是常有的事，郭桂鑫和许鑫蓁也不例外。

甚至姓名都没有问过，便一拍即合地开了房。

许鑫蓁五官长得很对郭桂鑫的胃口，于是主动送了酒。待对方站起身来，才发现身高比自己还高一点。

郭桂鑫今天也没怎么打扮，黄色的卫衣衬得他年龄看起来很显小，浑身上下还透着股慵懒劲儿。

“今晚有人吗？”

倒是被对方抢了白。

“你？”

“不行吗？”

对方似乎对自己很有信心，眯起眼睛看着郭桂鑫。

郭桂鑫发现送过来的酒他并没有动，大概猜到对方酒量不行，抬了抬下巴，“你把这瓶酒喝了我就跟你走。”

哪知道那人没有犹豫便开了酒，咕嘟咕嘟地灌下半瓶。

“别喝了，没事别逞强。”看着对方涨红的脸，郭桂鑫把酒瓶夺了过来，自己喝掉。

郭桂鑫低头含住许鑫蓁的耳垂，一点点舔舐着耳朵上的绒毛，轻咬着耳后的嫩肉，带着挑逗之意。许鑫蓁因为痒而不自觉地向后退。

“不喜欢吗？”郭桂鑫带着他那人畜无害的表情，双手环住许鑫蓁的脖颈，嘴巴从耳垂处一点点移到许鑫蓁的唇边。

许鑫蓁没有说话，舌头伸进郭桂鑫的口腔内，尝试性地接吻。两条舌头在口腔里纠缠，郭桂鑫的手向着许鑫蓁的腰带探去。刚准备有所动作，却被许鑫蓁按住了手。

郭桂鑫不明白这时候他是什么意思，放开嘴唇准备询问，却被许鑫蓁大力按了回来，一个踉跄跪在了地上，嘴巴正对着许鑫蓁的下身。

“用嘴。”

恍神间，自己的腰带被许鑫蓁解开了，松松垮垮的裤子拖了地。许鑫蓁捞起了郭桂鑫的手，用腰带将其绑住。

说实话，郭桂鑫没玩过这么大，他也想不到看起来秀秀气气的许鑫蓁情事方面会是这样。

不会有暴力倾向吧。郭桂鑫有些害怕。但是双手已经被绑住了，想逃也不是现在。

他慢慢跪行到许鑫蓁的眼前，双手被束很不方便，用牙齿咬住许鑫蓁的腰带扣子，向反方向用力，接着咬着腰带的一头慢慢将它扯掉。

“啪嗒——”腰带掉了下来，裤子也随之掉下。许鑫蓁稍微弯腰抱起了郭桂鑫。

此时的郭桂鑫只有宽大的卫衣遮到了大腿根处，这一抱还可以握住圆润的臀瓣。

手感不是很好，有点瘦。许鑫蓁心想。

他把郭桂鑫放到床上，将他的双手举过头顶，单手拖住后脑，双唇便覆了上去。

郭桂鑫的口腔内有各种各式酒精的味道，舌尖卷过一圈让许鑫蓁本人好似也有些醉意。从对方的口中退出后，许鑫蓁又将战场移到郭桂鑫的下巴。

将碍事的卫衣领口大力推至肩膀，在裸露出来的大片锁骨处留下一串串红色印记，手也从衣服下摆伸进去揉上了胸前的挺立。

埋在自己脖颈间作乱的脑袋扎的郭桂鑫有些痒，下意识的扭着身子，光裸的双腿也交叠在一起。

郭桂鑫不太喜欢在性事方面完全处于被动的状态，尤其是现在自己双手不能动。他讨好似的亲着许鑫蓁的嘴角，腿也在有意无意地勾着许鑫蓁的下半身。

他将被束的双手送到了许鑫蓁的面前，努了努嘴。许鑫蓁没有解开他的手，反而双指摩擦着郭桂鑫的唇瓣。

郭桂鑫知道许鑫蓁想做什么，张了张嘴将手指含了进去。舍头轻轻舔着手指，一股麻酥的感觉让许鑫蓁情不自禁地顶入喉咙。

很快，许鑫蓁将自己的炙热送入了郭桂鑫的口中。突如其来的侵入让他“呜呜……”地连连后退。

炙热在舌苔上摩擦，随后想要涌入更深处。郭桂鑫张大了嘴，含住了全部，努力转动着舌头，慢慢吸吮。

咽不下的津液挂在嘴角，长而卷的睫毛垂下，眼睛此时也被欺负地红彤彤的。下身全部光裸，宽大的卫衣半脱不脱的挂在身上。

许鑫蓁“好心”地解开了绑住他双手的腰带，白嫩的手腕上面留下点点勒痕。

“你怎么那么容易留下印子。”许鑫蓁手指插入郭桂鑫的头发，在其他地方嘬着一个个明显的红印子。

一股腥膻味充盈鼻尖，呛地郭桂鑫咳嗽了起来。

他动了动手腕，其实还是有些生气，带着嗔怒之意看着罪魁祸首。

不过显然许鑫蓁会错了意。

他拉开郭桂鑫的双腿，在被浸湿的手指上挤了些润滑剂，伸进了郭桂鑫的体内。

一根、两根、三根。

郭桂鑫抓着许鑫蓁的后背，无声地忍受着他一系列的动作。

当许鑫蓁真正进入他的时候，喉咙内发出一声闷哼。紧涩的甬道内燃着高温，诱着许鑫蓁进入地又凶又狠，细碎的呻吟声溢出口中。

他叫得极好听，许鑫蓁放肆地进进出出。顶入一点的时候，明显感到郭桂鑫的声音变了调，身子也颤的厉害，许鑫蓁便更加用力地向着那里用力。

汗水浸湿了两人的头发，这场性事不知持续了多久。

郭桂鑫的大腿内侧沾满了精液，已经分不清是谁的了。他爬起身子想要去浴室清洗，却又被许鑫蓁拽回被窝继续温存。

“喂，你有男朋友吗？”许鑫蓁吻着郭桂鑫的额头，手也不老实地向着郭桂鑫下半身摸去。

郭桂鑫不想做了，一直扭着身子拒绝。不过还是被许鑫蓁握住了自己的脆弱，许鑫蓁手指有些薄茧，套弄地自己十分舒服。

“嗯……你……你不觉得……这时候问有点……扫兴吗……嗯……”

“你觉得我怎么样？”许鑫蓁手上的速度加快了，另一只手捏着郭桂鑫的下巴吻了上去。

一夜春色。

酒精的作用还是会让人有些头痛，郭桂鑫捂着自己的头摸着自己的手机，十二点了。他摸到床头柜上放着的水杯，已经凉透了。

水杯旁还放着一张扣过去的身份证。

这时手机响了，是一个没有备注的陌生微信。

“醒了吗？身份证拿错了。”图片点开是自己的身份证。

郭桂鑫翻开了床头柜上的身份证：许鑫蓁，2002年11月22日。

不但比自己小三岁还是个未成年……

“操，我不会犯法了吧。”郭桂鑫捏着手机开始百度。

下次再见面的时候，还是领小孩儿去KFC喝可乐吧。

郭桂鑫心想。

会有下次吗。

-Fin-


End file.
